


Sam's Birthday Present

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [26]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is on the prowl for the best birthday present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Takes place after the events in "Chaos and Squirrels Abound", "Crazy Relatives", "Girlfriend" and "Football and Bruises".

Ashley Boxer had a very important dilemma; so important she’d requested her brunette mother accompany her to the mall one evening and help her solve it: what to get Sam for her birthday. Ashley had absolutely no idea, but she was determined to find the best present she could; Sam was special after all.

 

When they exited the elevator that had carried them from the parking lot to the first floor, the girl’s determination faltered slightly. The shopping mall was huge, so how in the world was she going to find something special in all these stores? Ashley sighed loudly and gave her mother a helpless look.

 

Lindsay chuckled. “Don’t worry, Ash. We’ll find something. But tell me again… Why did you want me to come with you and not your mother? You do know she always complains about me forgetting birthdays and anniversaries…”

 

“You know, aunt Jill actually thinks you do it on purpose…” Lindsay raised an eyebrow. “She says something about ‘make-up sex’ every time mom complains about you forgetting special occasions.”

 

The inspector scowled rather aggressively. “Can’t she mind her own damn business for a change?”

 

Ashley grinned. “I don’t think so, she’s the worst gossiping hen I’ve ever met. Worse than some of the girls in my class… Still, I really don’t want to know. On purpose or not, whatever you and mom do, keep it to yourselves!” She pointed a finger to emphasize her point.

 

Deciding she didn’t want to discuss the matter further, Lindsay gave her daughter an amused glare and changed the subject. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

“Well, I thought of asking Lily, but she’d just make fun of me all the time… Mom just gives me annoying smirks and talks about the birds and the bees… As if Sam and me would even think of doing-” She blushed, realizing what she was saying. “Anyway, it was either you or aunt Denise, but she’s working today, so…”

 

“Well then, it’s nice to know I’m your last resort, when it comes to these kinds of things…” Lindsay drawled, ruffling the girl’s hair.

 

“Aww mom… You’re not the last resort…” She gave the woman a hug and a grin “You were my first choice, actually; _you_ wanted to know why I asked you and not someone else.”

 

Lindsay laughed. “You’re right… Let’s go find Sam something that’ll make her like you even more…”

 

“Mom!!” Ashley complained as they disappeared into the crowd.

 

******

 

Lindsay trailed after her daughter as the girl walked around aimlessly, trying to figure out what to get for Sam. She didn’t really mind though, even having circled the first two floors twice already. It reminded her of her own dilemmas when she managed to remember anniversaries before they’d actually passed; she also never knew what to get for Cindy.

 

She remembered one particular time, she’d made the man in a jewelry store sweat and squirm because she was never fully satisfied about his suggestions. She chuckled at the memory of the man scurrying back and forth and almost missed it when her daughter stopped to stare at the window display to their right.

 

Lindsay backed up a few steps and joined the girl, looking over her shoulder. “Ash?”

 

The brunette glanced up, a shy smile on her lips. “What do you think of that necklace?” She asked quietly.

 

Lindsay followed the girl’s pointed finger and raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. It was a rather inexpensive necklace, but she could see why it had gotten her daughter’s attention: a very intricate looking butterfly in sapphire blue, hung from a simple golden chain. Her daughter had taste.

 

“I bet it reminds you of Sam’s blue eyes, huh?”

 

Ashley blushed, but nodded.

 

“Come on, let’s get it before someone else does…” Lindsay laid a hand on the girl’s shoulder guiding her into the store, Ashley sporting the biggest grin ever.

 

******

 

Brian James was having a fairly good day at work. He had already helped three gentlemen pick engagement rings and a few ladies with their earring-necklace combinations.

 

He waved at his last customer as she exited the store, the woman being a regular, and then turned to greet the two newcomers. He froze when he recognized the woman. His day had just gotten complicated.

 

Lindsay had recognized the man as well and smirked at his panicked look. She watched as he quickly scanned the store, hoping that one of his coworkers was free, but everyone else was busy with their customers.

 

The inspector approached the counter and her smirk only widened. “Hello, Brian. How are you today?”

 

The man gave a nervous smile. “Quite alright, thank you. And yourself?”

 

“I’m fine…” She drawled, enjoying the man’s twitching.

 

“So, umm… how can I help you today? We’ve actually just received a new collection of rings and-” He blabbered on.

 

Ashley watched from a few feet away with a raised eyebrow. The man seemed ready to run screaming from the store.

 

“Mom?” She asked, approaching them and effectively stopping the man’s monologue. “What are you doing?”

 

Lindsay glanced at her daughter, smirk still firmly in place. “Oh, nothing. I’m just catching up with an old friend.” She said cheekily.

 

Ashley looked at the man and then at her mother suspiciously. “Mom? I really don’t believe you, but could we maybe do this today still?”

 

“Sure! So, Brian…”

 

“Yes?” He squeaked and then cleared his throat. Ashley rolled her eyes; why did her mother have to intimidate people so?

 

“Don’t worry.” Lindsay decided to put the man out of his misery. “I’m not looking for anything today. She is…” The brunette put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “And, as opposed to me, she knows exactly what she wants to buy…”

 

Brian sighed in relief.

 

******

 

A few minutes later they exited the jewelry store, Ashley very happy with her purchase. She saw her mother wave at the salesman and as soon as the inspector was out of sight, the man slumped into a chair.

 

“Really, mom… What did you do to him?” Lindsay merely grinned. Then something clicked into place. “Is that the man aunt Jill says you always intimidate when you forget anniversaries and have to come get some last minute present for mom?”

 

Lindsay’s smirk immediately turned into a frown. “Does she tell you these things just to annoy me??”

 

Ashley grinned. “She says it’s an aunt’s job to give the children blackmail material on their parents. According to her logic it’s only fair, since you have the baby pictures and you’ll embarrass us by showing them to whomever me and Lily date…”

 

Lindsay cursed inwardly and promised she would make Jill pay for teaching such lawyer tricks to her children.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the list of the chronological order of the fics in this arch:
> 
> \- Chaos and Squirrels Abound  
> \- Crazy Relatives  
> \- Girlfriend  
> \- Not-yet-but-soon-to-be-girlfriend  
> \- Supportive Sisters and Overprotective Mothers  
> \- Football and Bruises  
> \- Sam's Birthday Present


End file.
